The invention relates to a bathing chair. more particularly, the invention relates to a chair which is mounted within a bathtub, the chair is lowerable to allow a person seated in the chair to be lowered into the tub.
Bathing is one of the everyday difficulties facing a large percentage of persons suffering from disabilities. Most people who suffer from disabilities face considerable difficulty when getting into and out of the bathtub. In such circumstances, the inherent dangers in and around the bathing area are increased because of the person's infirmity.
Often the only option available for the disabled person is to take a shower. Therefore, the known therapeutic value of a bath cannot be taken advantage of by these people.
Several others have proposed chairs which are intended for allowing a person to sit while showering. Others have proposed complicated, crane-like devices for hoisting and lowering a person into a bathtub.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.